


Valentine's Day

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Requests, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is some quality time spent with the person that causes your heart to flutter and your stomach to flip.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or Tsukishima Kei or other characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"Oh, [F/N]-chan, did you just finish your club activities?" Yachi called out as she spotted you entering the door way. You give her a bright smile and nod as you make your way towards her.   
  
"Kiyoko-senpai, Hitoka-chan, hello!" you greeted and continued, "Yeah, I just finished, thought I'd swing by since I still heard the sound of squeaking shoes."  
  
Yachi smiled and then leaned forward to whisper, "And not for a certain middle blocker?"  
  
"H-H-Hitoka!" you sputtered and Kiyoko raised an eyebrow and then she made a small 'o' before gracing you with a small smile. You pouted and whined, "Don't tease me like this too, Kiyoko-senpai!"  
  
"I'm sorry, [L/N]-chan," the pretty manager apologized, but the mirth in her eyes doesn't fade away. You sigh and gently touch your cheeks with your hands. _My face is probably all pink and flushed. Am I really that obvious?_  
  
You risked a glance at Tsukishima as he dully followed through his actions and he happened to make eye contact with you. Almost immediately he smirks and you can feel your irritation level rising and you turned away with a slight huff. You can hear a small chuckle from him despite the distance and you sighed. _Honestly, what a hopeless crush._  
  
You sat down Yachi, happily watching over the volleyball team as they finished up the last hour of their practice. Yachi glanced over at you and whispered, "Are you going to do anything tomorrow for Valentine's Day?"  
  
You glanced over at her and then slowly shook your head. She blinked at you in surprise and you gave her a small smile, "My parents signed me up for a mock exam, and it's on that day.. what about you?"  
  
"Mm, not really, we have a practice match at Tokyo."  
  
"Oh really?!" your voice was a bit louder, and there was a hint of excitement and she nodded and you asked, "Where at? Maybe I can come visit after the mock exam!"  
  
"Visit?" Yachi asked, slightly confused, you nodded and explained, "The mock exam is located in Tokyo, so I'll be there! I can come visit you afterwards!"  
  
"I'll-"  
  
"Hey, let's go."  
  
The two of you glance up and Tsukishima stares down at you, his expression as impassive as ever and he teased, "Or do you want to walk alone?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" you quickly got up and said, "I'll see you later Hitoka-chan!"  
  
You followed after the tall blonde, although he could walk much faster than you, he never did. You wave to Yamaguchi who greeted you in return and asked, "How was your day today, [F/N]-san?"  
  
"It was good!" you cheerfully responded and parroted, "How about yours?"  
  
"Isn't it always the same?" Tsukishima cut in. He walks between you and Yamaguchi and you glance over at him and tilted your head, "Is it? I feel like there's always something different happening each day."  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "You're too optimistic."  
  
You shrugged and responded, "Someone has to cancel out your negativity, Tsukishima-kun!"  
  
The remainder of the walk was mostly just chatter between you and Yamaguchi, it was the norm between the three of you. Friends since middle school, the three of you were practically inseparable. Yamaguchi was about to make his normal turn and then he paused, "Tsukki, you're walking us all the way?"  
  
Tsukishima paused, and you turned to look at him and asked, "Your street is on the opposite side."  
  
"I know," Tsukishima muttered, and then sighed, "I'm just tired."  
  
He turned away, his hand merely going up to signal his good-bye, and you frowned, your eyes narrowing and brows furrowed and you called out, "Walk home safely, Tsukishima-kun!"  
  
You see him pause, and then he glanced back and mouthed a quick thanks. He ducks his head away and a small smile breaks out on your face and Yamaguchi chuckled. _How cute of them._  
  
***  
  
 **Moon Child has logged on.  
  
Moon Child: **[F/N].  
  
 **Smol Birb has logged on.  
  
Smol Birb: **???  
  
 **Smol Birb:** Yes?  
  
 **Moon Child:**  Never mind.  
  
 **Moon Child has logged off.**  
  
Tsukishima leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Too much work._ He leaned forward and unlocked his phone again. He stared intently at your contact information. He still wasn't sure when this happened, or how it happened. Somewhere during this friendship, the line between just friends, and a little more began to blur, and Tsukishima could no longer differentiate it properly. Has he always been able to freely call you by just your name? Then why is it that you still don't call him by his? Or is it because he never brought it up like you had?  
  
He sighed again, and casually placed his phone on the table, screen facing down and he muttered, "How irritating."  
  
***  
  
"Good morning!" you greeted as Yachi walked into the classroom, and her eyes widened, "You're here so early."  
  
"Yeah, I had to help out with the student council," you sighed and Yachi shook her head, "And passed out obligatory chocolates?"   
  
She gave you a fond smile as her gaze swept the classroom desks. Each table had a small chocolate heart, unsigned and unnamed, but with you being the only one here, it was pretty obvious. You shoot her a cheeky grin and you reach into your bag before pulling out a specially wrapped chocolate heart and you said, "Here's yours, Hitoka-chan."  
  
From outside the hallway, Tsukishima stares out and Yamaguchi asked, "Tsukki?"  
  
"What?" He turns to his friend and Yamaguchi shook his head, "No, it's nothing." _Nothing except that it's obvious_.  
  
The blonde looked away, his gaze lingering on you for a little more. _It's just another year of obligatory chocolates._  
  
"Let's go, Yamaguchi." The blonde began to walk off and almost as soon as they were out of range, Yachi asked, "Did you make any for Tsukishima-kun?"  
  
You give her a small nod, but the smile on your face was slightly strained, and after a small sigh, it fades away. You looked out the window and mumbled, "I forgot to bring it though."  
  
Yachi gently pats your back reassuringly and she cheerfully gave you a small smile, "It'll be okay."  
  
***  
  
Come lunch, Yachi was confused to see you walk out of the classroom with a troubled expression. But she hadn't given it more thought after being questioned by Hinata and Kageyama about studying together.  
  
She slowly made her way to class 1-4 in hopes of finding you there, but she finds her assumption wrong when the two boys were eating lunch with each other. Tsukishima catches her gaze and he tilts his head in confusion, causing Yamaguchi to look over with a smile.  
  
"Yachi-san, what are you doing here?" he asked as she made her way in. A shy smile was on her lips and she slowly shook her head, "I thought maybe [F/N]-chan would be here."  
  
Tsukishima's eyes slightly widened, but it was unnoticeable to the two bubbly friends before him and Yamaguchi shook his head, "No, she's not here. Doesn't she normally eat with lunch with you?"  
  
Yachi opens her mouth, about to respond, but the ruckus outside in the hallway catches her attention as the group of boys walked and chattered.  
  
"Hey man, it's okay, maybe she's just playing hard to get, you know?" One of them appeared to be trying to console his other friend who seems to have been rejected, but the other one responded dejectedly, "[L/N]-san wouldn't do that."  
  
At the mention of your name, Yachi noticed how Tsukishima suddenly tensed, his hands that were once casually holding the chopsticks tightened until his knuckles were white. His eyes narrowed, and whatever emotions that were once shown on them were gone and replaced with cold topaz. _Someone confessed to [F/N]?  
  
_ "And besides," the rejected male spoke, albeit a bit softer this time, but still loud enough for the trio in the class to hear, "She said she already likes someone..."  
  
Tsukishima's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately excuses himself as he makes his way to the restroom. _What the fuck?_ Tsukishima was practically storming through the hallways in silent anger as he tried to calm himself down. _[F/N] likes someone?_ **Who?**  
  
***  
  
Tsukishima's mood took a turn for the worst throughout the day. Although his game wasn't off for volleyball, he was definitely more focused than usual, but also abnormally tense.  
  
Before the last practice match, Tsukishima takes a quick water break, and tries to calm his thoughts. _I shouldn't be this bothered by someone confessing to her... It's not like I have the right to say who she can or can't date. I'm just her good friend anyways._  The last thought irritates him, and the water bottle in his hand is crushed. A sigh escapes his lips and he shakes his head. _One more practice. And then I can just forget it all when I get home._  
  
But almost as soon as Tsukishima gets home, he opens his phone and is surprised to see a slew of messages from you.  
  
 **Smol Birb has logged in.  
  
Smol Birb:** Tsukishima! **  
  
Smol Birb:**  ;__; Tsukishima, I'm so sad.  
 **  
Smol Birb:**  I don't think I did well on the mock exam.  
 **  
Smol Birb:**  I know it's a mock exam, but omg what if I don't do well on the actual one?? T__T  
 **  
Smol Birb:**  And it was so long.  
  
 **Smol Birb:**  I hate itttt  
  
 **Moon Child has logged in.**  
  
 **Moon Child:**  how annoying.  
  
 **Smol Birb has logged in.  
  
Smol Birb: **How r u d e  
  
Tsukishima mulled over what to respond, but he doesn't get the chance to when he sees your next text.  
  
 **Smol Birb:** How was practice today?  
  
 **Smol Birb:** I was going to visit, but I would have missed the bus back if I did.   
  
 **Smol Birb:** I hope practice wasn't too bad for you!! x)  
  
 **Moon Child:** It was annoying.  
  
 **Smol Birb:**  Annoying? ): That's not good!  
  
 **Smol Birb:**  Do you want me to come over and cheer you up? Hehe.  
  
 **Moon Child:**  What am I? Your child?  
  
 **Smol Birb:**  My best friend! I'll see you later then!  
  
Tsukishima shook his head fondly and then sighed. _She's so nosy._  
  
***  
  
You stepped into the house, it was dark and gloomy and immediately you remembered that your parents were out for the night. You sighed and muttered, "Right."   
  
You sighed, and softly mumbled to yourself, "I'm home."  
  
"Welcome back idiot, don't you check your phone?"  
  
You swung around, surprised to see Tsukishima standing at your doorway and his shit-eating grin was ever present, and he raised an eyebrow at you, "Do you always leave your door open for strangers to come in?"  
  
"I locked the screen gate," you pointed out and frowned, "Besides you have the keys to my house."  
  
You pointed at the keys that dangled from his fingers, and he quickly stuffed them into his pocket and you shook your head, "Sorry, I didn't see your messages."  
  
He nodded and made his way in, closing the door behind him. You stared at his back and you quickly followed after him and asked, "How'd you know I got back?"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Did you ask Yamaguchi-kun to check up on me?" You teased, but you were surprisingly pleased when you saw him tense slightly and you giggled, "You didn't have to, you know?"  
  
Tsukishima looked away, and you can hear him tut in annoyance and you walked around until he was forced to look at you and you gave him a small smile, "Thank you for checking up on me."  
  
His normally indifferent liquid gold shimmered briefly with emotion and he merely nods before smirking, "If I don't, who would?"  
  
But he almost immediately regrets his words when he sees the flicker of pain on your expression and he immediately bites his lower lip and softly muttered, "I'm your childhood friend, you idiot."  
  
You give him a faint smile and said, "Could you wait here? I'm going to drop off my stuff in my room and change out of my uniform."  
  
As soon as you leave him alone in the living room, he makes himself comfortable on the couch. A long sigh escapes his lips as he relaxes himself completely on the furniture. _Why did I come over? What was I hoping for?_ His eyes fluttered close. _Childhood friend... That's all I am._  
  
***  
  
You fidgeted in your room as you changed into a more casual light pink hoodie and white pajama shorts. You pulled at the hem as you tied your hair up into a messy bun and sighed. _Now that he's here, what am I supposed to do? I was planning on just dropping off the cake at his door and then leaving or something._  
  
You bit your lower lip in annoyance and a frustrated whine is heard. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I didn't think this far!_ A pout forms on your lips as you make your way back down the stairs. _Ah forget it, I'm just going to grab the cake, and give it to him, and I'll just tell him and... What if he rejects me though? I..._  
  
Tsukishima had noticed you pause in the hallway once you made your way down the stairs. You were facing the kitchen, not the living room, and your bad habits were showing again. Your fingers were fidgeting with the hem of your hoodie and your bottom lip was being nibbled on lightly. He gets up, but notices that you twitch slightly in his direction upon hearing his footsteps on the wooden floor.  
  
"What's with that face?"  
  
Your hands flew to your face and his eyebrow quirks slightly and he asked, "Well?"  
  
"Sorry, a lot on my mind," your smile was weak and he knows. Heck, you even know that he knows. There is silence for a while and you asked, "Do you... I mean," you sighed, "Can you just wait here?"  
  
Tsukishima blinked, but before he could say anything you rushed into the kitchen and he scoffed, following you in. Your figure was slightly bent over as you looked around for the cake and upon finally finding it, you straighten out. Closing the fridge door behind you, you turn, only to momentarily panic upon seeing Tsukishima standing a little bit away from you.  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
You looked at the cake and then slowly brought it up to level to him and said, "I made you a strawberry shortcake... for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He looks at it, then at you, and then he asked, "Don't you already like someone though?"  
  
You looked at him with disbelief and asked, "What?"  
  
He doesn't respond and you set the cake down on the kitchen counter and asked, "Who did you hear that from?"  
  
Tsukishima looked away and your voice lowered, "Did you hear about what happened today?"  
  
He doesn't answer, and the fact that he refused to look at you makes you want to cry a little bit, but you don't, you refuse to. And you take in a shaky breath and explained, "I was confessed to, but I don't like him. I already have someone I like."  
  
Tsukishima flinched, and you quickly grab his hands, knowing he was going to attempt to leave the room, and you rapidly confessed, "I like you."  
  
Your gaze was locked on the warm gold that was filled with doubt, and also hope, and you softly repeated, "I like you, Tsukishima-kun."  
  
You watch as the red that tinges his cheeks spread over and he turns away from you, a hand over his face and he muttered, "Kei."  
  
Your head tilts slightly to one side, and he repeated, "Just call me Kei."  
  
The warm hues of your orbs light up magnificently and immediately you smiled and he gently locks your fingers with his and he responded, "I like you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for m0n0chr0me0.
> 
> SORRY THIS ISN'T FLUFFY.
> 
> I really tried. ROFL. 
> 
> BUT THIS IS THE LAST OF MY 100 WATCHER'S FIC GIVEAWAY. I finally finished it. hehe


End file.
